Streaming is one of methods used to transmit and play back multimedia content such as a sound and a moving picture. A client may receive content through a streaming service and may play back the content at the same time.
An adaptive streaming service indicates providing a streaming service through a communication method including a request of a client and a response of the server to the request of the client.
The client may request a media sequence appropriate for an environment of the client, for example, a transmission channel of the client through the adaptive streaming service. The server may provide a media sequence appropriate for the request of the client among media sequences with various qualities.
The adaptive streaming service may be provided based on a variety of protocols. A hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) adaptive streaming service indicates an adaptive streaming service provided based on an HTTP. A client of the HTTP adaptive streaming service may be provided with content from a server using the HTTP, and may transmit a request associated with a streaming service to the server.
A motion picture experts group (MPEG) DASH standard has been developed to meet the substantial requirements of media transmission. In addition, the development of content representing a three dimension (3D) is currently activated. The MPEG DASH standard has supported a format such as an MVC and an SVC to develop and transmit the 3D content.
A current MPEG DASH is under development to be capable of supporting a new format such as high efficiency video coding (HEVC) and 3DV. There is a need for developing technology capable of further efficiently transmitting 3D content.